


Art for 'You're the Moon That Breaks the Night' - QueenoftheRandomWord42's story

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Digital Art, M/M, Traditional Media, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Steve and Bucky, together as humans, and as wolves.





	Art for 'You're the Moon That Breaks the Night' - QueenoftheRandomWord42's story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenoftheRandomWord42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheRandomWord42/gifts).



> Created for the 2018 Captain America Reverse Big Bang. The stained glass portrait was the initial work, and the artwork of them both as wolves was an extra illustration made for [QueenoftheRandomWord42's story ‘You're the Moon That Breaks the Night’](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CAP_RBB_2018/works/14775320) \- werewolf roadtrip AU FTW!  
> Both works were made using an ink-resist technique - watercolour with Indian ink painted over it, then the ink washed off to expose the paint.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/6fb9/6bdhbt9a9g0jk4yzg.jpg)

 

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/e376/ap9aa9y6kmpemg8zg.jpg)

 

 


End file.
